character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines
Summary Mason "Dipper" Pines (born August 31, 1999, 5 minutes after Mabel Pines) is a smart, curious, and adventurous, he's a 12-year-old (13-year-old by the end of the series) boy who, along with his twin sister Mabel, is sent to spend his summer vacation in his great uncle's tourist trap, "The Mystery Shack". 13-year-old boy spending the summer with his Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where he and his sister constantly encounter the town's paranormal side. Armed with a mysterious journal he had found, he's one of the two main protagonists of Gravity Falls, who dares to investigate the mysteries of his summer home throughout the summer. Dipper endeavors to uncover the secrets of the fictional town of Gravity Falls and to find explanations for assorted strange situations. He's helped by his energetic and boundlessly cheerful twin Mabel and the Shack's handyman Soos. They often end up dealing with or encountering various supernatural or legendary creatures, like gnomes, cryptids, demons, extraterrestrials, minotaurs, Vampires. Dipper tackles these mysteries with the aid of a journal—a large, red-bound book with a gold hand and number "3" on the front cover—that he found in the forest. This journal describes many of the supernatural occurrences of Gravity Falls. In "Scary-oke", he discovered that there was a wealth of knowledge in the journal that is only visible under black light. He's uncommonly brave and determined for a pre-teen, and struggles with growing up. He's singularly devoted to solving the mysteries of Gravity Falls that he has discovered, which often puts him at odds with Grunkle Stan. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Dipper Pines Age: 12 (13 at end of summer.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Gravity Falls Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Child Prodigy, Genius Intelligence (Has knowledge of supernatural creatures and other phenomena.), Paranormal Expertise, Mystery Solving, Contract Bestowal (Making a deal with the treacherous Bill Cipher.), Weapon Mastery (Has skill in using weapons ranging from swords to spears to pole-arms.), Stealth Mastery, Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnetic Gun.), Memory Manipulation (Via Mind Erasing Gun.), Summoning (He can summon zombies though this can backfire on him.) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can match people capable of harming him like Gideon Gleeful.) Speed: Superhuman (Outran a charge from the Multi-Bear.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building Level (Survived an attack that destroyed a watch tower.) Stamina: Above Average (Didn't show much physical fatigue after challenges in Globnar.) Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: Genius (Calculated the trajectory to precisely throw a ball to make it flip & moves in various places to finally hit a specific place. Quick and Clever thinker, can make good use to his surroundings.) Weaknesses: Still a kid, relies on his journals. Others Standard Equipment: Journal 3, Spear, Mind Erasing Gun, and Magnet Gun. Notable Attacks/Technique: None Notable. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Hunters Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Summoners